Drabbles, paranoias y algo más
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y a mi retorcida mente le gusta esto d hacer paranoias... Aki os dejo algunas viñetas, drabbles o lo q sea esto xD dejadme Reviews n0n! DRABBLE 8 LA ABRASADORA HrS
1. Algo mejor

**Aqui iré poniendo aquellas pequeñas paranoias que surjan del aburrimiento, también me dedicaré a buscar retos por ahi, aunque si me dejais un reto también se acepta...Son cortitas y weno... No tienen relación entre ellas (o eso intentaré xD nunca se sabe) asi que espero que os gusten... y que me dejeis reviews nn **

Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de la rubia pero eso es algo que prefiero olvidar u.u

* * *

DRABBLE I 

H/Hr... Harry cree que su amiga merece algo mejor, y está dispuesto a demostrárselo.

(La cursiva son pensamientos de Herms n.n)

* * *

**ALGO MEJOR**

- ¡Hermione, escúchame!

La nombrada entró al baño de las chicas seguida por Harry a quien no le parecía que el lugar en el que se encontraba le importase.

- ¡No! –Gritó ella soltando un bufido _"¡Pero que plasta que es...!" -_ ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Pero tienes que escucharme!

- ¡No, Harry! Ron es mi novio y no hay vuelta de hoja...

- ¡Pero él no te merece!

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

- ¡Porque tú te mereces algo mejor!

- ¡A claro! Y tú eres mejor ¿No?

- ¡Pues sí!

Harry, acercándose de forma precipitada, la cogió por los hombros y la besó.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida al principio pero al final dejó que él la besara sin poner ningún tipo de impedimento.

Cuando se separaron Hermione estaba boquiabierta y le faltaba el aire.

"_Que beses mejor que Ron no significa que seas mejor que él..." _Se dijo a si misma.

Harry le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y ella notó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"_Que me estremezca cada vez que me toques no significa que seas mejor que Ron..."_

Él la miraba con ternura y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

"_Que tus ojos verdes me hipnoticen no significa que Ron sea menos que tú..."_

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba Harry se inclinó y la besó de nuevo para luego ir bajando por su cuello... Al cabo de un rato se escuchó un "Plof!" justo debajo de ellos.

"_Que se me hayan caído las bragas al suelo no significa nada!" _Pensó Hermione mientras se mordía el labio intentando contener un gemido.

Harry se separó ligeramente de ella y miró hacía el suelo, alzando una ceja luego.

Se miraron de nuevo, Hermione bastante alterada y Harry con una sonrisa perversa. La atrajo hacía él para besarla de nuevo mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la falda de la chica quien soltaba algunos gemidos que eran ahogados por los labios del chico.

Finalmente se separaron y Hermione se recolocó la ropa mientras se alejaba, yendo hacía la puerta.

- Herms... ¿Dónde vas?

La voz de Harry le hizo parar justo antes de abandonar el baño.

- Voy a decirle a Ron que me merezco algo mejor.

**FIN

* * *

**

Notas de Dark Tsubasa n.n: Wenaaaaaaas! XD Por favor, no pregunteis a que viene esta... especie de fic porque no tengo ni idea XD simplemente estaba cansada de hacer el TR (Treball de Recerca ù3u aunque preferiría olvidarlo) y en un momento de ID (Inspiración Divina xD) me salió... 'esto' porque no se le puede llamar de otra cosa.

El punto está en que igualmente acepto todo tipo de críticas y comentarios n.n Graciaaaaas xD

P.D. (Post Data xD): Se lo dedico a toa mi familiiii! XD Mami Nury, Tita Veri, Albuti, HP (HermanaPrimastra XD) Nat y to el resto de familia perdida que tengo por ahí, se os xere a todas xDDD

Weno pues, hasta que desvaríe de nuevo n0n ah, y si, las notas de hoy van de siglas xD

Por cierto! FELIZ NAVIDAD! n0n


	2. Encuentros indiscretos

DRABBLE II

Ron/Ginny... peligro de incesto por lo tanto XD

* * *

**ENCUENTROS INDISCRETOS**

**

* * *

**

Cada vez que se encontraban, que se rozaban por lo que parecía la más pura casualidad, sus miradas se cruzaban, cómplices. Y entonces sonreían casi imperceptiblemente...

Disimulando ante los demás, en apariencia hermanos muy bien avenidos... nadie se daría cuenta nunca. O al menos eso esperaban ellos. Lo que menos querían era ser acusados por amarse.

Y eso era lo que hacían, amarse. Y eso era lo que eran, amantes... siempre escondidos de los demás, a solas, esperando cualquier momento en el que no hubiese nadie cerca.

Sus bocas se encontraban, ávidas, intentando saciar la sed que acumulaban en el tiempo en que no podían tocarse por estar rodeados de gente... Las manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro, intentando memorizar su tacto para cuando tuviesen que mantener las apariencias...

La ropa volaba, sus cuerpos chocaban, amoldándose, sus sudores se mezclaban, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, jadeantes...

Los dos sabían que alguien podría pillarles, y entonces estarían en problemas... Y ese miedo a ser descubierto se podía ver en sus ojos, nublados por la pasión que despertaba cada vez que se veían, cada vez que estaban cerca, una pasión que cada vez era más difícil ocultar... Y eso les llevaba a ser temerarios.

Ginny no había puesto ninguna resistencia cuando se encontró con Ron en el pasillo y éste le agarró por el brazo, encerrándola ahí. Ambos sabían que no podrían oponerse a ese sentimiento, ya lo habían intentado, fallando estrepitosamente. Y no les importó no estar solos en casa.

- Ron... -La voz de ella sonó como un gemido al que él contestó con un gruñido ronco.

Dentro de ese armario nadie los vería, pero para ello tenían que ser silenciosos, algo tremendamente difícil...

La puerta se abrió de repente y ambos miraron horrorizados hacía la obertura, cegados por la repentina luz.

- Oh... joder. –Un chico pelirrojo los observaba, sorprendido.- Mierda... ¿Qué pasa, esto del incesto es cosa de familia?

- ¿Qué dices Fred? –La cabeza de un segundo chico asomó por encima del hombro del primero, ambos eran idénticos- ¡Ostia!

- Bueno... Con tantos hermanos juntos... Supongo que es normal.

- Supongo... Ron, Ginny, a ver si somos más discretos ¿eh?

Los dos nombrados en cuestión vieron boquiabiertos como George cogía un par de chaquetas y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

- Que familia más rara...

- Sí...

* * *

**Notas de Dark Tsubasa:**

Ale, aquí os dejo esta viñeta rara contestando a un reto propuesto por DrEaM-KaT en Story Weavers y como no, va dedicada a ella n.n

Hmmm... Si no metía algo de los gemelos no era feliz jajajaja así que ahí están, espero que se haya captado la 'indirecta' xDDD

Si os ha gustado dejar reviews... poniendo carita de pena

Por cierto... Se aceptan retos XDDD


	3. Avada Kedavra

Disclaimer: Nada es mio... tener en cuenta que soy H/Hr Shippery me creereis XD

**DRABBLE III**

H/Hr... of course! XD .

We, ninguna advertencia en especia, en este no hay lemon ni nada raro...U weno, es algo... ¿triste? No sé, leer y ya me direisXD

* * *

**AVADA KEDABRA**

* * *

"Quiero que me enseñes a usar el Avada Kedabra"

Aún recuerdo esas palabras salidas de los labios de él y que lograron aturdirme. También recuerdo perfectamente el rostro serio e inexpresivo de Remus, como si ya temiera que eso llegase a pasar. De hecho mi mente no ha parado de repetir ese momento, donde un joven moreno de profundos y decididos ojos verdes le pedía ayuda a su ex profesor, ayuda para aprender a matar.

En aquella ocasión noté sobre mi la mirada de Ron, sorprendida y asustada, buscando una respuesta a aquello que estaba pasando, pero sin embargo mis ojos estaban fijos en la persona que, frente mi, esperaba una respuesta a su petición, una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

- ¿Por qué?

Harry se tensó momentáneamente y casi pude ver como por su mente pasaban posibles respuestas a esa pregunta, todos los motivos por los que quería que le enseñara esa maldición... Sin embargo contestó, firmemente, más serio que nunca.

- Tengo demasiadas muertes que vengar.

Durante las próximas semanas Ron y yo vimos los avances que iba haciendo Harry practicando contra una araña, lanzándole una y otra vez el mortífero hechizo hasta que logró aniquilar al animal.

No recuerdo las veces que pedí que me enseñaran a mí también, yo también quería ayudar a Harry, e incluso Ron quería aprender a lanzar el Avada Kedabra, pero sin embargo una y otra vez teníamos que soportar la misma respuesta.

- No quiero que os manchéis las manos de sangre. Este es un asunto que yo debo solucionar por mi cuenta... Y no soportaría cargar vuestras conciencias con el peso de un asesinato...

Esa última frase siempre la decía mirándome fijamente... y yo siempre le contestaba lo mismo también... una y otra y otra vez...

- No te dejare... no te dejaremos solo. No dejaremos que lleves ese peso tú solo.

Y sin embargo...

Ahora subo las escaleras pausadamente, pero decidida, mis ojos están rojos de llorar, pero ya se han quedado sin lágrimas con las que seguir, e igualmente llorar ya ha perdido significado, ahora lo que he de hacer es actuar...

Aún recuerdo como semiinconsciente veía la lucha desde el suelo, demasiado herida como para moverme, demasiado aturdida para saber exactamente que estaba pasando.

Las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, surcaban el cielo a mi alrededor, hiriendo, matando, destruyendo... cuerpos inertes estaban esparcidos por el suelo, algunos muertos ya, otros, como yo, solo demasiado débiles como para actuar.

Y entonces...

Un resplandor verde, un alarido que estremeció a todos los presentes, deteniendo la lucha por un momento. Y un cuerpo caer, inmóvil, como un peso muerto cayendo sobre el suelo antes de desaparecer y convertirse en polvo.

Voldemort había caído.

Un grito de júbilo mezclado con otro de terror. Nosotros celebrando la victoria, los mortífagos comprendiendo que todo había terminado para ellos.

Pero...

Otro haz de luz verde. Otro sonido de algo cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo... y luego... pánico... dolor... tristeza... rabia...

Tengo grabado en mi retina la cara de la asesina, y temo que la recordare siempre... enmarcada en un despeinado pelo negro, con los ojos brillantes de júbilo por haber matado al asesino de su amo... con una sonrisa casi psicópata...

Yo estaba en shock... pero todavía siento esa ira infrenable cuando pienso en ella... Bellatrix... lo mató... mató a Harry, y no sé cuantas veces me he jurado ya que se lo haré pagar.

Y a él también... él, quien la ayudó a escapar, él, quien antes de desaparecerse con ella me miró fijamente...

Espero que haya comprendido que los mataré.

Abro la puerta y Remus se sorprende de verme, también está decaído, como todos, pero su cara pronto cambia a espanto, a horror... Me fijo en el reflejo del espejo que está a mi lado, y comprendo que es eso que le da miedo.

Soy yo.

- Her.. ¿Hermione?

Lo veo retroceder, asustado y separo los labios, hablando casi en un susurro.

- Quiero que me enseñes a usar el Avada Kedabra.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTA DE DARK TSUBASA:**

¿Qué os pareceeeeeeee? Me ha quedado algo raro, lo admito... pero es que me he quedado con las ganas después de leer el sexto... y me temo que pese a todo lo que he leído sigo siendo fiel al H/Hr... y dios, es que... XD Por cierto, los que os habéis leído ya el sexto... ¿Dónde quedó el trío!Ahora es Harry, Ron, Hermione... Y Ginny? Anda k... ya le vale a la rubia xD

Bueno, que eso, que estoy con el trauma post-HP6 y que espero que os haya gustado... y que me dejéis un review... si no es para decirme que os ha gustado el drabble, al menos para despotricar contra JK, k eso siempre es divertido xD

En fin, hasta la próxima ida de pinza! xD


	4. Nobles y absurdas razones

**DRABBLE IV**

H/G ec's XD en el fondo es un H/Hr, como no XD

ADVERTENCIA: Basado en el final del Príncipe mestizo (osea, spoilers a piñón! XD)

DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío... y aún menos lo que está en cursiva...

(Entre comillas los pensamientos de Harrito n.n)

* * *

**NOBLES Y ABSURDAS RAZONES**

**

* * *

**

Miró a su lado y se encontró con que Ginny ya no lloraba, en cambio lo miraba fijamente.

El monstruo de su interior rugió, ronroneó, gruñó... pero estaba decidido a ignorarlo. Era demasiado hacerle eso a Ginny.

_- Oye Ginny...- Musito mientras alrededor la gente reanudaba las conversaciones interrumpidas poco antes y se levantaba.- No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos._

_Ella esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y replicó:_

_-Es por alguna razón noble y absurda ¿verdad?_

Harry miró a Ginny un momento, desviando su vista por encima del hombro de la joven, mirando como a su lado una chica de enmarañados cabellos castaños intentaba parar de llorar, consolada torpemente por un conmocionado pelirrojo.

Sonrió tristemente, con la vista aún fija en la chica que no paraba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Sí... es noble y absurda..." Pensó él, antes de volver a mirar a la chica frente si.

_- Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido... como un sueño.- Prosiguió Harry.- Pero no puedo... no podemos... Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo._

_Ginny no se puso a llorar, sino que se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos._

"Lo sabes ¿Verdad? Lo sabes y por eso no dices nada..."

_- Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A t i ya te utilizó una vez como cebo, y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar a mí a través de ti._

Era la mejor excusa que podía darle. Pero sonaba absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que con Ron o con... Hermione, le harían igual o incluso más daño.

_- ¿Y si no me importara? –Replicó Ginny._

_- A mí sí me importa.- Repuso Harry- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si éste fuera tu funeral... y si yo tuviera la culpa?_

_Ginny desvió la mirada y se quedó contemplando el lago._

_- En realidad nunca renuncié a ti.- dijo.- Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergué esperanzas... Hermione me aconsejó que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras delante, porque antes me quedaba muda en cuanto aparecías ¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco._

_- Es que es muy lista.- Repuso Harry y sonrió._

Miró de nuevo hacía su amiga, viendo como Ron la abrazaba, acariciándole el pelo mientras ambos lloraban.

Por un momento los cristalinos ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos, y pudo ver tristeza, decepción. Sabía que lo había escuchado, que se había dado cuenta de que estaba dejando a Ginny, de que su plan por alejarlo de ella no había servido.

El ser de su estomago gruñó, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Olvidarse de ella aprovechándose de la pequeña Weasley era caer muy bajo.

"Yo tampoco he renunciado a ella... aunque se empeñe en alejarme de mi."

* * *

**N. de Dark Tsubasa: **

Como veis es una pequeña modificación de la ruptura de Harry y Ginny del sexto libro.

Lo que está en cursiva no es mío, está extraído textualmente de las páginas 597 y 598 de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, de JK Rowling... vamos, k no me pertenece y que espero k no me demanden por esto, pero lo tenía que escribir... ha sido como un monstruo interior que pugnaba por liberarse! Jajajaj Se está volviendo casi una costumbre esto de escribir drabbles chorras... XD

Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero reviews!

PD.- Se lo dedico a Veritita, a Albuti, a Nissie y a Andrew. Por las risas que nos echamos con el cachondeito del monstruo interior ronroneando! jajajaja


	5. Oesed

**DRABBLE V**

H/HR pa variar y esas cosas... xDD

* * *

**OESED

* * *

**

Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos en penumbra. Se llevó la mano a la boca reprimiendo un largo bostezo mientras se paraba a descansar. Eso de hacer la ronda de prefecta era un coñazo.

Llevaba en Hogwarts siete años y desde que la habían nombrado prefecta en quinto la ronda de noche se había vuelto más y más aburrida de hacer, tanto que ya no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerla. Si por ella fuese ahora mismo estaría en la sala común, leyendo un buen libro en su sofá favorito frente a la chimenea y apoyada en el regazo de...

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, borrando esa imagen de su mente. Odiaba que su imaginación le hiciera pasar esas malas pasadas, siempre pensando en lo mismo, en el mismo más bien. Y lo peor es que con los años las fantasías se habían vuelto más y más... subidas de tono.

Se frotó un ojo con cansancio. Bueno, tendría que seguir con la ronda así que sin más empezó a caminar de nuevo, escuchando como sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad.

Giró por una esquina, siguió recto hasta un cruce de pasillos, dobló a la derecha, subió unas interminables escaleras, abrió puertas, miró en los pasillos ocultos...

Sí. Definitivamente esa ruta turística por el castillo era un coñazo.

De repente miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose ¿dónde estaba? Giró sobre si misma, mirando por todos lados pero nada el sonaba. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba, perderse.

Empezó a caminar hacía una puerta que había al final del pasillo donde se encontraba, con un poco de suerte lograría saber donde estaba... abrió la puerta, entrando a la estancia que sólo se hallaba iluminaba por la luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales.

Parecía una habitación en desuso. No había nada, ni muebles, ni armaduras, ni tapices... únicamente una cosa. Un espejo.

Se encaminó hacía el espejo, mirándolo con curiosidad. Era muy bonito, muy alto y se podía ver reflejada por completo en él. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma, viendo como su reflejo hacía lo mismo y provocando que la falda y la túnica se elevaran un poco.

Perfecto, igualmente estaba perdida. Miró fijamente el espejo, fijándose en la escritura de su marco, muy bien adornado con varios detalles.

- _Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse... –_Leyó en voz alta.- _Oesed..._ Oesed... ¿Oesed¿Es el espejo de Oesed?

De repente su primer año en Hogwarts le vino en mente, cuando Harry le había explicado el hallazgo de ese espejo.

- Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo.- Murmuró claramente emocionada.

Se miró de nuevo, esta vez más fijamente, preguntándose cual sería el deseo de su corazón.

Claro que no se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Harry aparecer a su lado.

- Debí imaginármelo... –Susurró algo decepcionada.

No era un secreto para ella que quería a Harry, de hecho, no era un secreto el que lo deseara... porque lo deseaba. Y mucho.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Se sonrojó violentamente al ver como el reflejo de Harry la cogía por la cintura atrayendo su propio reflejo a él para darle un profundo y apasionado beso que muy poco tenía que ver con los castos besos fraternales que se daban habitualmente cuando se despedían.

No. Era un beso en toda regla, con amor, con ternura, con pasión...

Su reflejo llevó las manos al cuello de Harry, abrazándolo contra si mientras las manos de Harry se deslizaban bajo la camisa de Hermione.

- Oh no... oh no... –Susurró ella, acalorada. ¡No podía ser que hasta en sus reflejos pasara eso! Suficiente tenía ya con los sueños...

Pero esto no era un sueño, y ella podía notar como se estaba excitando con sólo ver esas imágenes. Aunque también influía el hecho de que el reflejo de Harry estaba ya sin camisa y que ella empezaba a lamer su desnudo pecho mientras él investigaba bajo las faldas de la chica.

- Dios... –Musitó, quitándose la túnica y aflojando su corbata por el repentino calor que sentía.- Soy una pervertida...

De repente sintió como algo se movía a su lado y una cabeza flotante apareció de la nada, haciendo que soltara un grito que rápidamente fue ahogado por una mano invisible.

Se quedó mirando a la cabeza de Harry aun sorprendida y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Menudo susto se había llevado.

- Siento haberte asustado, Herms... –Dijo él, sacándose la capa invisible.- Pero es que tengo curiosidad... ¿Qué es lo que ves en el espejo como para llamarte pervertida?

Preguntó con una mirada pícara, y Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente.

- ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

Harry se sentó frente el espejo y Hermione hizo lo propio a su lado, esperando que no volviese a preguntar por su visión.

- Venía a hacerte compañía en la ronda.- Se explicó mientras miraba fijamente al espejo.- ¿Qué es lo que veías?

Ella tragó saliva, mirando a todos lados menos al espejo o al chico. No quería ponerse en evidencia delante de él.

- ¿Qué ves tú?

La pregunta de Hermione resonó en la habitación debido al tenso silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente. Acabó mirando al espejo donde los reflejos seguían besándose sólo que ahora estaban en el suelo... realmente esperaba evitar tener que decir que era lo que veía ella.

- Yo nada.- Hermione lo miró sin comprender y él sonrió tranquila y sinceramente.- Te veo a ti y a mí, así, como estamos. ¿Qué ves tú?

La chica tragó saliva y sonrió, acercándose hasta Harry para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Algo parecido... –Susurró Hermione, sonrojada, antes de ser besada de nuevo por él.

* * *

**NOTAS D.T.-**

Weno, aquí otro drabble absurdo... en realidad no quería subir ninguno más hasta que acabara las... tres o cuatro cosas que tengo a medias xD pero como soy asi de... poco constante con las cosas pues nada... este salió en una noche de insomnio... ayer no podía dormir así que pillé mi libretita y mi malvada mente hizo... esto XD Lo he pasado muy mal para descifrar que fue lo que escribí u.ùU pero we, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me dejéis un review n.n si?

Un saludoooooo n0n


	6. Estaba bien

**Disclaimer: **Es triste, pero los personajes no son mios t.t

Pues este es un Sirius-Lily... aunque es algo triste porque es un Lily-James y... que leais, vamos xD

* * *

**Estaba bien****

* * *

**

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo desnudo, limpiándolo, llevándose el jabón... las lágrimas.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, llorando, llorando sin poder evitarlo, derramando lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua y recorrían su cuerpo hasta desaparecer por el desagüe.

Como siempre.

Siempre lloraba en la ducha, así estaba bien. En parte porque los hombres no lloran, y menos él. En parte por no querer admitir que lloraba por eso, si las lágrimas se perdían con el agua podía seguir autonegándose el hecho de que aquello le afectaba. Pero sobretodo, porque así se desahogaba y más tarde podía mostrar su usual sonrisa y no una mueca de dolor al encontrarse con ellos.

Sirius cerró el agua cuando ya hubo acabado. Respirando hondo unos momentos, notando como el vaho le reconfortaba, salió de la ducha mientras se ataba una toalla a la cintura y limpió el espejo para verse reflejado.

- Perfecto.- Musitó con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios antes de sacudirse el pelo como si fuera un perro, mojando el espejo por completo.

Salió del cuarto de baño entrando en la habitación y por unos momentos fijó su vista en el dosel de la cama de su mejor amigo. Fue hacía su baúl y sacó la ropa para cambiarse y entonces se fijó en los ojos color miel que lo miraban preocupados desde la cama de al lado.

- Buenos días Moony.- Saludó con una sonrisa mientras se subía los pantalones, ignorando la expresión del chico.

De repente los doseles de la cama se abrieron y a través de la obertura salió una larga melena pelirroja seguida de un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana.

Y entonces los ojos verdes de ella coincidieron con los grises de él, provocando que se quedara sin respiración durante un instante.

Carraspeó mientras se acababa de abrochar el pantalón y daba gracias porque al menos le había dado tiempo a ponerse esa prenda.

- Buenos días, Lily ¿Dormiste bien? –Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia al verla prácticamente desnuda, en la cama de su mejor amigo.

- Pues...

- Hombre Pad.- La voz de James sonó dentro de los doseles y acto seguido apareció su despeinada cabeza abrazando a la chica desde atrás.- Tanto como dormir...

Lily soltó una risita algo cohibida mientras James le guiñaba un ojo a Sirius, y éste notó que tanto ese gesto de su amigo como la risa de ella se le clavaban en el pecho, provocándole una fuerte presión.

Se giró para evitar verlos y se puso la camisa, colocándose la corbata sin siquiera anudársela y suspirando antes de agarrar la mochila y darse media vuelta para sonreír a la pareja.

- Bueno, yo voy tirando que tengo un hambre voraz.

Pasó por al lado de la cama de Remus y le sonrió diciéndole con la mirada que no pasaba nada. Que estaba bien.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Estaba bien... Si ella era feliz, estaba bien.

**

* * *

Notitas molestas XD**

Pues... ni preguntéis xDDD lo hice ayer en un momento y creo que en menos de media hora así que si está raro, hay algo que no se entiende o simplemente es paranoico, es normal, no le hagáis caso jajajaja


	7. La fotocopia

DRABBLE VI

Paranoia al canto xDDD es que es lo que tienen los examenes.. te fríen el celebro y sólo te sale escribir paridas jejeje, avisados quedais pues

Advertencia: Si eres fan de Ron y Ginny espero que no me odies por lo que les pasa... XD

* * *

**LA FOTOCOPIA

* * *

**

Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Estaba ya desesperada y empezaba a pensar en diferentes formas de suicidio... pero decidió seguir buscando, un papel no desaparece así como así de la faz de la tierra, tendría que estar en algún lado ¿no?... ¿no?.. ¿NO?

Bajó apresuradamente a la sala común y empezó a rebuscar por ahí.

Echó a Neville de un sillón para buscar bajo este... removió los apuntes de Ginny... destruyó el tablero de ajedrez mágico que estaban usando Ron y Harry y cuando todas las fichas estuvieron esparcidas por el suelo siguió buscando por todos lados.

- Herms... ¿Qué buscas?

Preguntó el ojiverde mientras consolaba a su amigo para que no llorase al ver su partida destruida.

Pero Hermione no contestó, sólo siguió buscando.

- ¿Hermione? –Preguntó esta vez la menor de las Weasley, sin resultado.

- Hermione, si no nos dices que buscas no te podremos ayudar.

La chica se giró hacía Harry y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, completamente pálida y con una expresión de psicópata.

- ¡He perdido la fotocopia que me dio Mc Gonagall de deberes extras!

Todos alzaron una ceja a la vez. ¿Incluso hacía deberes extras?

- ¡Eso no es importante!

Segundos después de exclamar eso, Ron, con el tablero estampado en la cara, se dio cuenta de que ese comentario había sobrado.

- Bueno, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarla, tranquila... –La intentó calmar Neville, algo asustado.

Y así todos se pusieron a buscar dicha fotocopia por todos lados, y una hora después...

- ¿No ha habido suerte?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Era como si la fotocopia se hubiese desintegrado.

- Bueno Hermione... –Comenzó Ron.- Pues deberás empezar a buscar una excusa creíble.

- ¿Una excusa? –Exclamó ella.

- Si mira, puedes usar la de Neville.- Sugirió el pelirrojo.- Mira es "El buitre disecado del sombrero de mi abuela se comió la fotocopia, sita Mc Gonagall..." Es poco creíble, pero a él le funciona.

Ante la cara de asesina de Hermione, Harry decidió intervenir.

- También puedes usar la de Ron. "Los muertos de hambre de mis tropocientos hermanos se pelearon por ver quien se comía la fotocopia... luego llegaron mis padres y se unieron a la disputa diciendo que era su deber comerse esa fotocopia y... al final se la comió Pig"

La cara de Hermione no mejoró, pero Ginny se alegró de haber encontrado una excusa creíble para decírsela a sus profesores la próxima vez que no hiciera los deberes.

- O sino usa la de Harry.- Sugirió Neville.- Es creíble, concisa y se adapta mejor a ti: "He perdido la fotocopia".

Hermione se desplomó en un sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara. Era su perdición...

- Hermione ¿Cómo es la fotocopia?

La voz de Ginny provocó que ella alzara la cabeza, abatida.

- Pues es... -Los ojos de la prefecta se abrieron en desmesura al ver la fotocopia que llevaba Ginny en la mano.- ¡ES ESA!

- ¿Dónde estaba? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Con los apuntes de Ron, la encontré hace un rato...

---Al día siguiente, en clase de transformaciones...---

- Voy a recoger los deberes... -Ante esa frase de McGonagall la mayor parte de la clase se revolvió incómoda.- ¿Granger?

Hermione se levantó, con expresión orgullosa, caminando con la cabeza bien alta hasta la mesa de la profesora para entregarle los deberes, junto con los deberes extras que había hecho.

- Muy bien señorita Granger... –Comentó su profesora, ojeando el trabajo.- ¡15 puntos más para Gryffindor por su excelente trabajo! ...¿Longbotton?

- Es que... verá...

- ¿Otra vez el buitre de su abuela? –Neville asintió y la profesora soltó un suspiro.- 5 puntos menos... ¿Potter?

- Es que yo...

- Ya, claro... ha perdido los deberes...- El suspiro esta vez fue más largo.- 5 puntos menos para su casa... ¿Weasley? ...¿Qué es ese corte¿Y ese moratón en el ojo?... ¿ha ido a la enfermería a mirarse ese arañazo? No tiene muy buen aspecto, podría estar infectado...

- Pig se comió mis deberes.- Contestó Ron, con una mueca de dolor... eso era la consecuencia de haber cogido la fotocopia de Hermione sin querer... pero peor era el aspecto de Ginny por no habérsela dado justo cuando la encontró.

- Me temo que he de sancionar a Gryffindor con otros 5 puntos menos...

Hermiones estaba roja de furia y casi muerde a cada uno de sus amigos si no fuera porque logró contenerse, contentándose con lanzarles una mirada de intenso odio y reproche.

- ¿Ahora veis... –Empezó en un murmullo helado y destilando ira a cada silaba.- ...porque esa dichosa fotocopia era tan importante?

-FIN-

* * *

**NOTITAS!** Pues ya os lo avisé... es una paranoia, pero espero que si al menos os ha hecho gracia me dejeis un review.. y si no os ha hecho gracia que me lo dejeis igual jajajaja xDDD  



	8. La abrasadora

**DRABBLE VII**

Hr/SB este no tiene lemon jajaja

DISCLAIMER: Como siempre... todo es de la rubia, que lástima.

* * *

**LA ABRASADORA**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Tenéis todos el telescopio enfocado¿Si? Vale, si os fijáis, la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Canis majoris, o can mayor, es la Alfa Canis majoris también conocida como Sirius.

- La abrasadora...

Sirius se giró hacía quien había hecho ese último comentario y aunque la voz le era inconfundible, pese a la penumbra de la torre no le constó distinguir a quien pertenecía esa mata de cabello castaño que se entreveía.

- Exacto señorita Granger.- Sonrió Sirius, acercándose lentamente a su alumna hasta ponerse detrás de ella, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, notando como la espalda de Hermione se tensaba ante el contacto.- Sirius significa 'la abrasadora', fijaos bien en ella.

El silencio se hizo presente en la clase, todo el mundo miraba por sus telescopios, fascinados por esa estrella que llevaba el mismo nombre que su profesor de astronomía.

Hermione también lo hacía, pese a que Sirius aun mantenía las manos en sus hombros, acariciándolos sutilmente y haciendo que su pensamiento se centrara en la estrella que tenía detrás de ella, y no en la que estaba en el cielo, tan lejos.

- Herms...-Susurró el profesor, inclinándose hasta su oído para que nadie más lo escuchara.- Me supongo que tú sabes muy bien porque Sirius significa la abrasadora ¿Verdad?

- S-Sí... –Murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos ante el escalofrío de notar el aliento del hombre en su oído.

Oh, claro que Hermione sabía el porque. Era su séptimo año, Sirius había aceptado el puesto de profesor de astronomía y ella había podido comprobar en más de una ocasión que ese calificativo era verdad. Sirius abrasaba.

- Pues si sigues durmiendo desnuda, te abrasarás...

- No me importaría, pero no duermo desnuda.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita. Sí, esa situación se había repetido unas cuantas veces y tanto Sirius como Hermione recordaban la primera vez que sucedió.

Hermione, al igual que Harry había sido nombrada premio anual y por ello cada uno disponía de una habitación en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor. Y Hermione, al igual que Harry, se moría de calor en esa habitación. Era amplia y confortable, pero demasiado cálida para su gusto así que dormía lo más ligera de ropa que podía, o lo que era lo mismo, con una pequeña camiseta de tirantes y ropa interior.

- Casi...-Comentó Sirius antes de separarse de ella para seguir con su clase.- Es normal que la llamen así, a pesar de que se encuentra a 8,6 años luz de aquí, desde la tierra es la segunda estrella más brillante después del sol, por lo que a la misma distancia sería 23 veces más brillante...

La voz grave del hombre reverberaba en las paredes de la torre pero Hermione no prestaba atención, simplemente recordaba su primer encuentro, meses atrás.

Sirius había pedido una habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y, como no, se la habían concedido, una habitación en lo más alto de la torre, entre la de Harry y la de Hermione. Allí también hacía un calor sofocante así que él dormía con unos simples boxers... el caso fue que una noche tras ir al baño, se equivocó de puerta, yendo a parar a la cama de Hermione.

El resto os lo podéis imaginar.

La chica sonrió al ver como todo el mundo empezaba a recoger sus telescopios, la clase había terminado y Sirius la miraba fijamente desde la penumbra, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados. Hermione recogió su telescopio, notando los ojos grises de él clavados en su cuerpo y una vez con todo recogido, se acercó a su profesor.

- ¿Te equivocaras de cama esta noche? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces dormiré desnuda.

- Te abrasaré.- Afirmó él, con el deseo brillando en sus ojos viendo como se alejaba.

- Correré el riesgo.

* * *

**NdA:**

Ale, acabado! Suerte a aquellos que estáis de exámenes, yo estoy agobiada preparándome la sele... y claro, me tenía que distraer haciendo algo ¿y que mejor que esto, otro drabble? Este es cortito, de 642 palabras, pero me encanta como me ha quedado, si a vosotros también os ha gustado ¿a que me dejareis un review? XD graciaaaaas

Ah, la información sobre la estrella la he buscado por ahí XD


End file.
